Une bonne soiree qui s'annonce?
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Ma première histoire sur mes deux comiques préférés d'ONDAR, JF et AT. Histoire totalement inventée. Résume: comment une soirée qui commençait aussi bien peut elle tourner aussi mal? Slash, mentions aussi d'autres couples.
1. Chapter 1

_Première fic Army que je poste ici. Toute appréhensive en attente de vos réactions. Celle-ci est la première que j'avais publiée sur un autre forum et je l'ai corrigé un peu plus ici. Ce chapitre, initialement en deux parties, a été regroupé en un seul. Il contient un lemon, met en place l'histoire du couple. Pas grand-chose à dire mais si vous commencez cette histoire, s'il vous plaît ne la lâchez pas… merci d'avance. Je sais ma présentation n'est pas terrible._

_Une bonne soirée qui s'annonce ? :_

_Pairings : Arnaud/Jérémy, mentions de Garnier et Sentou et autres couples (relations établies) :_

_Je ne connais pas ces personnes, ne prétend pas raconter leurs vies et ne me fait aucun argent sur leur dos._

_Pdv Arnaud :_

L'après-midi de tournage s'était bien passée dans l'ensemble ! Forcément, il ne s'attendait pas à faire un score énorme mais il s'était bien éclaté en reprenant le sketch « à sa façon » de son ami. Lui le ventriloque des patates et autres légumes et de mannequins, avait sauté de joie en découvrant le sujet sur lequel il devait travailler. En plus, avec toutes leurs fans dissimulées derrière des pseudos sur un certain site Internet seront réjouies et il aimait ça : donner du bonheur à ces jeunes gens et les faire parler. Il avait été sincère en disant que tout ce qui importait pour lui était la lueur de joie dans les yeux des spectateurs. Il attendait maintenant avec impatience que tout le monde découvre son sketch, tout spécialement son petit diable. Celui-là même qui fit semblant de l'ignorer quand il fit son entrée en sifflotant dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques mois.

_« Eh petit diable ! Je suis rentré ! »_

Pas de réponse, aucun mouvement ! Bizarre pour le jeune homme qui d'habitude passe son temps à le taquiner à la moindre occasion quand ils ne tournaient pas ensembles, ou essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez pour connaître le sujet du sketch. Non pas qu'il ait des vers dans le nez… enfin sauf s'il passait ses journées à manger des pommes mais bon il n'avait jamais entendu une pomme lui parler et les vers parlent aussi donc ce n'était pas le cas ! Il s'approcha du canapé où son beau brun était assis et comprit rapidement pourquoi celui-ci ne répondait pas : sa tête appuyée contre le dossier, des mèches lui tombant dans les yeux, ses derniers étaient clos et il semblait bien détendu ! Une vision qui le fit sourire tendrement, il ressemblait à un ange ainsi (bien tout le contraire de ce qu'il était en vrai que ce soit en studio ou en privé). Cet homme parfois capable de colères impressionnantes et d'un humour des plus noirs savait aussi être calme, posé, tendre… et une véritable bombe à retardement au lit ! Un vrai italien en gros !

Il aimerait le réveiller mais cette face si bien cachée de son cadet lui plaisait et il comptait en profiter au maximum ! Il savait que la nuit allait être longue pour eux deux et qu'il n'allait lui laisser aucun repos, encore plus s'il répondait bien à une de ses questions particulières ! Il décrocha son portable, confirma sa commande pour ce soir puis partit prendre une douche.

L'eau se mit à couler sur ses cheveux tout bouclés en bataille, une douche bien chaude et bien longue pour se changer les idées et penser à sa petite soirée avec son cadet. Il se demandait encore comment les membres du jury n'avaient pas remarqué leur relation. Le public en entier avait des soupçons et réclamait encore et encore des sketchs du duo. Leur complicité crevait l'écran et même si leur couple n'était pas encore « out », ils aimaient à en jouer avec leur faux duel de notes. Bon ok, un dresseur de légumes ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose face à un homme totalement dingue et capable de tout, mais il aimait ça ! C'était une des nombreuses raisons qui avait fait craquer Arnaud et lui avait donné l'envie de se déclarer lors d'un repas à l'aide d'une tomate. Oui une tomate, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher ! Tellement plus facile pour lui de révéler une vérité comme cela que par sa propre voix ! Lui qui avait pourtant été un avocat avant demeurait un grand timide quand il s'agissait d'ouvrir son cœur ! Ah là là quelle soirée, quelle nuit avaient-ils passé ! Que de bons souvenirs ! Et il espérait bien en créer d'autres ce soir !

Deux bras entourant sa taille le firent sursauter, retenant avec grand peine un cri. Mais l'odeur familière de cigarettes mélangé à du parfum de la marque du crocodile (tiens il n'avait pas encore essayé ça, faire parler un crocodile. Faudrait qu'il pique une des anciennes peluches de Jérémy encore une fois !) parvint vite à ses narines et il se détendit.

_« Bonsoir mon petit diable ! »_

_Pdv Jérémy :_

Après une bonne sieste, Jérémy s'était réveillé un peu dans le gaz encore. Se frottant les yeux frénétiquement, il regarda autour de lui en se demandant où se trouvait son beau brun. Il lui semblait l'avoir entendu rentrer tout à l'heure mais il était tellement bien dans son sommeil qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage nécessaire de se réveiller.

L'appartement était plongé dans le calme et il faisait déjà nuit dehors, pourtant les lumières n'étaient pas allumées. Son frisé avait-il autant d'agilité et de discrétion qu'une patate pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? Faut dire que lui aussi devait être épuisé, après une nouvelle nuit passionnée durant jusque tard et la journée de tournage au Moulin Rouge. Il devait être tout aussi crevé que lui ! Enfin bon c'était bien fait pour lui, il le méritait ! Ne fallait pas le chercher comme ça pendant tout le repas ! Son Arnaud qui était si discret d'habitude, se lâchait de plus en plus en ce moment ce qui ne le rassurait pas forcément. Que lui réservait-il encore ?

Un peu plus réveillé maintenant, il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers leur petite cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau quand le bruit de la douche qui coulait lui parvint aux oreilles. Et même s'il avait eu son lot de coquineries hier, l'image d'Arnaud nu sous l'eau chaude, ses cheveux tombant sur ses yeux, ses fesses si bien rebondies où coulaient quelques gouttes, ses mains si agiles (et si bizarres parfois) passant sur son corps… le petit Jéjé vint à se réveiller d'un seul coup sans qu'il ne puisse le maîtriser. Tentant de se contrôler en parlant de la même manière que dans ses sketchs à son anatomie, il n'y parvint pas comme l'image restait bien ancrée dans son esprit. Il se maugréa d'être aussi faible et finit par avancer de manière automatique vers leur salle de bains.

L'image qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant était là devant ses yeux mais évidemment en dix fois mieux. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et entra sans faire trop de bruit dans la cabine de douche, se positionnant en douceur derrière son homme qui sentit immédiatement sa présence, le gratifiant d'une voix tendre d'un _« Bonjour, mon petit diable ! »._

Ce surnom venant d'un sketch lui était resté et il l'acceptait avec plaisir, sachant que même s'il tentait de garder son sérieux devant les caméras, il se comportait souvent de manière fofolle en privé, que ce soit avec leurs amis ou son Nono, sa « patate favorite ». Ce grand brun coiffé comme s'il avait mis ses doigts dans une prise électrique, doté d'un grand humour ainsi que d'une grande intelligence et une large culture générale, fidèle en amour comme en amitié. Le fait qu'il soit de dix ans son aîné ne l'avait pas dérangé une seconde, au contraire le fit craquer totalement. Il se souviendra pour toujours de sa déclaration à l'aide d'une tomate : tellement pas lui mais si caractéristique de son humour et une façon tellement sympa de leur rappeler par où ils étaient passés pour se rencontrer. S'il n'était pas encore sûr à 100% de ses sentiments avant ce repas, cette déclaration le fit fondre comme jamais et devenir accro de lui. Et depuis, tant sur le plateau de l'émission que dans le privé, ils étaient inséparables et se prouvaient chaque jour à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, mettant même la puce à l'oreille de leurs fans lors de leurs sketchs communs. La découverte du site où certains amoureux de ce qu'ils appelaient le slash et les mettant ensembles les avaient bien fait rire. Arnaud avait même suggéré pendant un moment de s'y inscrire… mais non, c'était beaucoup plus drôle de porter un regard extérieur sur les suppositions de chacun.

En attendant, maintenant sous la douche chaude avec l'homme de ses rêves les plus fous dans ses bras, il savourait ce moment de quiétude au milieu de leurs emplois du temps si chargés. Sachant ce qui l'attendait dans quelques jours, il décidait d'en profiter un maximum.

Sans un seul mot ajouté, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire contre sa peau, il en profita pour couvrir son cou de légers baisers, à peine un frôlement de lèvres pour ensuite alterner avec des baisers plus sensuels, laissant quelques morsures ici et là, passant ensuite sa langue sur la peau rendue sensible. L'aîné voulut se retourner mais son cadet l'en empêcha, l'entourant fermement de ses bras autour de la taille, posant ses mains sur les siennes. Au fond, c'était tout aussi bon car les baisers de son diablotin lui faisaient énormément de bien et faisaient rapidement monter la température en lui, provoquant de nombreux gémissements rauques de plaisir, son corps commençant à trembler sous l'intensité de la passion.

Une main se sépara des siennes pour remonter sur son torse, venant frôler ses tétons érigés jouant quelques instants avec avant de passer délicatement dans sa petite toison brune. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, cherchant aveuglément le contact avec les lèvres de son homme. Celles-ci posées encore sur son cou remontèrent lentement vers ses joues, atteignant trop lentement à son goût l'endroit où il les désirait tant. Mais le contact valait l'attente, sa bouche si chaude, si tendre caressant la sienne avec sensualité avant de se poser définitivement dessus, les entrouvrant pour laisser leurs langues se trouver, se rejoindre, s'emmêler, explorant avec tendresse la bouche de chacun.

Sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention, tellement perdu dans les méandres de son plaisir, des mains se glissèrent vers son membre tendu à l'extrême, glissant dessus au même rythme que leurs langues se caressaient. L'excitation était à son comble pour les deux hommes et Jérémy eut vite fait de plaquer son sexe tendu entre ses fesses, entraînant un mouvement de bassin très sensuel alors que ses mains passaient de haut en bas sur le membre de son comparse.

Le dresseur de patates, se sentant au bord de la jouissance, se résolut à poser ses mains contre le mur de la douche pour se soutenir, lâchant ainsi à grand regret les délicieuses lèvres de son amant. Ses yeux fermés penchés vers le sol, la bouche de son petit diable posée sur le haut de son dos, il se laissa totalement emporter vers le septième ciel, ne réprimant plus aucun cri, ni aucun gémissement laissant tout le contrôle des actions à Jérémy. Ce dernier prenait tout son temps, même si son envie était de plus en plus douloureuse. Il voulait les emmener à l'orgasme simultanément. Le moment était si parfait, si sensuel, si tendre qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se termine. La peau douce de son homme si tentante, si goûteuse, il ne s'en lassait plus.

Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, leurs excitations atteignirent leurs combles au bout de très longues minutes qui leurs semblaient pourtant des secondes. Arnaud rejeta sa tête en arrière quand les dernières caresses se firent plus rapides, un long gémissement de plaisir mêlé à un soupçon de douleur quand son homme mordit son épaule sous le coup de la jouissance. Leurs noms franchirent leurs lèvres en même temps que leurs semences sortirent de leurs corps, l'une se répandant sur la surface carrelée et l'autre entre les deux globes de chair ferme.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, reprenant avec difficulté leurs respirations et priant leurs cœurs de calmer leurs rythmes effrénés. Un long « Humm » d'appréciation sortit de la bouche du frisé quand les neurones refirent leur apparition dans son esprit, se remémorant avec délectation de cet instant de pur bonheur que son cadet venait de lui offrir. Il sentit les lèvres de son amant se détendre en un sourire contre la peau de son dos.

_« Bonjour à toi aussi ma patate ! »_

_Tbc…_

_Bon je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Mais je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire le chapitre suivant qui expliquera entre autres le titre je vous promets. A bon entendu, bonne soirée à bientôt ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon après une soirée absolument géniale mardi en compagnie de nos chouchous et du talentueux Baptiste Lecaplain (sans oublier ma petite Kitty), je me décide à vous poster enfin la suite. Merci Ehi (Oops, désolée si j'écorche ton surnom) pour ta review ^^_

_Chapitre 2 :_

Groggys, un sourire béat aux lèvres, ils sortirent ensembles de la douche et se séchèrent mutuellement avec une totale douceur et un plaisir non dissimulé. Quoi de mieux pour débuter une bonne soirée que de cette manière ? Il avait absolument tout prévu pour que celle-ci soit excellente et le final qui s'annonçait comme un feu d'artifice. Enfin c'était ce qu'il espérait ! Durant ses études de droit, il avait entendu parler de nombreuses affaires surprenantes, les conséquences de celles-ci l'étant encore plus. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pourtant pour que ça se finisse mal, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles autant et pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ? Un frisson circula le long de son échine en s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles. Après tout, ce n'était pas un petit diable pour rien !

_« Eh ma potato, ça va ? Tu as l'air tendu d'un seul coup. »_

Il sortit de sa contemplation en entendant la voix de Jérémy. Il se retourna vers lui, remarquant au passage son regard inquiet. Il le trouvait si beau avec ses cheveux longs trempés, tombant quelque peu dans ses yeux. Son regard était doux et gentil, une facette de lui que seuls ses proches avaient le plaisir de voir. Enfin surtout lui et ses parents. Ces derniers qui, malgré les craintes de départ, avaient accepté et accueilli avec joie Arnaud au sein des réunions de famille… contrairement aux siens, conservateurs et traditionnalistes qui ne souhaitaient plus aucun contact avec leur _sale pédé de fils et sa tapette d'ami. _Des mots qui les avaient profondément blessés. Ils avaient choisi leur camp, il avait choisi le sien pour rester aux côtés de cet homme exceptionnel qui le faisait tant rire… et le rendait si heureux ! Pour rien au monde il ne voulait perdre tout ça… bien entendu, cela dépendra du plus jeune et de sa réponse en fin de soirée. Il finit par lui rendre un tendre sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_« Ca va plus que bien oui ! »_

La sonnette d'entrée vint interrompre cet instant de douceur et il s'empressa d'aller y répondre, sachant que leur repas venait d'arriver. Il avait passé un jean et un t-shirt noir sur lui et avait récupéré son portefeuille avant de prendre réception de leur repas favori : de délicieuses pizzas à l'italienne agrémentées d'antipasti et d'un bon tiramisu aux fruits rouges. Après avoir remercié le livreur et gratifié d'un excellent pourboire, il ferma la porte du pied et rejoignit son petit-ami qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, vêtu d'un vieux jean troué mais laissant son torse musclé à l'air, ses cheveux encore mouillés étaient frictionnés par une petite serviette. Hum la soirée s'annonçait vraiment plus que bonne !

_« Hum ça sent bon ! Repas italien comme je les aime, génial ! »_

_« Rien de meilleur que cela, c'est clair ! »_

Il posa les cartons à pizza sur leur table basse puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques bougies et mettre un fond musical jazzy. Il mit le tiramisu au frais et sortit assiettes, couverts et serviettes. Une ambiance romantique pour changer de leurs habituelles soirées football et qui correspondait parfaitement à son humeur du jour. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il y pensait, deux mois à s'interroger sur la meilleure manière de le faire et d'acheter tout le nécessaire. A l'entente de la musique et du bruit du briquet, le cadet se tourna vers lui surpris.

_« Ouh là, on est en train de tomber dans une ambiance incroyablement guimauve, dis-moi ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien, mon moustachu ? »_

_« Oh tu sais, j'aime bien changer de temps à autre et ça ne peut pas faire de mal, mon bisounours rose géant ! »_

Sur ces derniers mots qui firent grogner Jérémy- il en avait marre de ce surnom qu'il lui ressortait souvent pour le taquiner- il s'avança dans le salon pour déposer le tout en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié l'important : du vin ! D'un petit pas dansant alors que son chéri tapait déjà dans les entrées au fromage et les poivrons farcis, il retourna à la cuisine pour chercher la bouteille et deux verres. En sentant la petite boîte qu'il avait mise entre temps dans sa poche, il prit de nouveau peur. La caressant du doigt, il se demandait encore si tout cela était vraiment une bonne idée et s'il n'allait pas se faire jeter comme un malpropre, surtout après la petite moquerie gratuite du cadet quelques minutes auparavant. Même s'il le rendait heureux, son beau brun n'était pas aussi souvent le gentil bisounours auquel certains pourraient s'attendre- parfois même il était le grand méchant loup de l'histoire. Mais il savait s'en accommoder car comme il le disait, c'était « parfois ! ». Retournant dans le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en remarquant la trace d'huile d'olive qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

_« Quoi ? » _lui demanda t-il la bouche pleine.

_« Non, non rien ! »_

Intrigué, il leva des yeux suspects vers lui avant de passer sa langue autour de ses lèvres, comprenant ainsi la raison du rire de l'aîné. Soufflant- il agissait vraiment comme un gamin parfois- il s'essuya le menton avec une serviette et continua de manger tranquillement pendant qu'Arnaud s'installait à ses côtés sur le canapé en cuir.

Tout se passait bien, l'ambiance était calme et détendue entrecoupée de petites anecdotes sur leurs amis pensionnaires, émettant des hypothèses de-ci delà sur des couples éventuels comme Artus et Verino ou encore Lamine et l'autre Arnaud. C'était dingue à quel point ils pouvaient ressembler à leurs fans parfois ! Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, échangeant de temps en temps des baisers tendres ou quelques caresses.

Le moment du dessert arriva plus rapidement que ce qu'espérait Arnaud et après un dernier baiser passionné, il partit chercher les assiettes, y disposant comme il fallait les deux parts de ce délicieux dessert- même si tous les deux souhaitaient un autre dessert à cet instant, leur désir revenant au trot- et y ajoutant sa petite touche personnelle à l'intérieur. Terriblement cliché, aucun doute là-dessus et peut-être la manière la plus inattendue de sa part, mais à quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup mieux !

Manquant de buter dans un sac au passage, il retourna au salon les deux assiettes dans les mains. Il réussit à bien les maintenir malgré le tremblement évident de ces dernières. Son appréhension remontait en flèche, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle fois un regard inquiet de son chéri. Il devait vraiment être très stressé pour que celui-ci le remarque ainsi au premier coup d'œil. Il le rassura rapidement et lui fit un autre sourire. Celui de Jérémy s'agrandit encore plus en voyant son dessert préféré.

_« Oh là, tu veux vraiment m'engraisser ou quoi ce soir ? Tu sais à quel point je ne peux pas y résister ! »_

_« Oh non, je ne cherche pas ça ! J'aime déjà assez tes formes comme ça ! »_

Cette dernière réplique les fit rire tous les deux, même s'il reçut une bonne claque sur le fessier au moment où il s'asseyait sur le canapé. Tapant directement dans son assiette, Jérémy poussait des petits murmures d'appréciation, faisant oublier d'un seul coup à l'autre homme son dessert pour fixer son amant. C'était le moment, il le sentait bien ou le voyait bien plutôt quand l'homme aux cheveux longs fit une grimace de mécontentement au contact métallique dans sa bouche. Extrayant rapidement l'objet, il ouvrit les yeux en grand et ses lèvres s'écartèrent dans un grand « O » de surprise en distinguant l'anneau, une fois la crème ôtée. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas en train de faire… oh merde, si !

_« Je… je sais que nous sommes ensembles depuis seulement un an et tout ça mais… mais je me suis dit que… enfin que c'était le bon moment, non ? »_

Il semblait totalement figé par la vision de l'anneau. Plus un seul mot ni remarque ne lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment. C'était… c'était si… il secoua la tête, tentant d'oublier tout sarcasme ou autre, retrouvant un semblant de neutralité dans la voix et le plus de calme possible dans cette circonstance pour pouvoir regarder Arnaud et lui répondre d'un simple :

_« Non ! »_

_Tbc…_

_Esquive à gauche, esquive à droite… Oops trop tard, une tomate pourrie ! Désolée, je sais je suis sadique… et ce n'est pas terminé ^^^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai des tendances très, très angst en ce moment. Et même si ce chapitre date de mai 2012, il est assez représentatif de mon mental actuel. Bon je vous laisse découvrir. A bientôt ! Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews surtout *big smile*_

_Plus tard :_

Il venait de se réveiller avec un horrible mal de crâne. Quelques heures, quelques minutes ? Il ne savait pas, il ne se rappelait même plus de l'heure à laquelle il s'était endormi, enfin même s'il avait regardé son réveil ou sa montre pendant la soirée de toute manière. Il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui avait pu se passer. Un début parfait avec un passage sous la douche si chaud et si doux, où c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative. Un passage des plus délicieux et une de leurs meilleures fois, même sans pénétration ! Il l'avait tellement gâté en plusieurs minutes, se souvenant de la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps et des baisers lui envoyant en contraste de longs frissons circuler le long de son dos. Ces sensations uniques qu'il lui faisait ressentir à chaque fois. Tout à l'opposé de ce « Non ! » froid, neutre, dit presque sur un ton impassible et trop calme sans le regarder dans les yeux. Non il ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi ?

Quand Jérémy avait franchi la porte de « leur » appartement sans un mot, à peine un regard vers lui alors qu'Arnaud tentait désespérément de retenir les larmes qui pointaient au bord de ses paupières, il l'avait laissé partir, incapable du moindre geste ou de la moindre parole essayant d'ignorer cette terrible douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine. Lui l'homme qui aimait faire rire et qui plaçait toujours une bonne réplique était incapable de la moindre chose à ce moment-là. Comment une soirée qui avait si bien débutée avait-elle pu se terminer en un cauchemar pareil ?

Quand enfin, il eut retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et du cerveau devenu littéralement un fruit que l'on venait de presser avec dureté, ce fut pour se diriger vers la salle de bains où il se laissa glisser dans la douche tout habillé, allumant le robinet d'eau froide comme si ça pouvait être un moyen d'enlever toute trace de douleur, le moindre souvenir. Mais tout ce dont il se rappelait était justement leur douche commune peu d'heures auparavant et les larmes finirent par dévaler sur ses joues en continu, ne semblant vouloir s'arrêter. Il avait si mal. Il était frigorifié sous ce jet d'eau et son corps était tout tremblant. Il pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et il cherchait le moindre signe, la moindre parole, le moindre geste qu'il aurait manqué ou mal interprété et qui pourrait expliquer le comportement de son petit diable. Le néant total, aucune réponse ! Ils avaient eu certes, leur lot de disputes mais connaissant leurs caractères opposés, ça leur semblait normal et que comme dans tout couple, ils y avaient le droit aussi ! Mais là cela dépassait toute logique !

L'anneau dans le gâteau avait-il été de trop ? La peur de l'engagement l'avait-il gagné d'un seul coup ? Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé mais le cadet n'avait jamais semblé opposé à cette idée. Il s'était même éclaté sur un des sketchs imposés de l'émission sur ce thème avec deux de leurs plus proches amis, Nicole et… oh non, oh non ce n'est pas possible, il ne leur aurait pas fait ça quand même ? Non pas lui et Florent ? Ou même Nicole ? Si l'idée pouvait sembler saugrenue, elle était loin d'être idiote ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, un cri de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres et il envoya sa main droite taper dans le mur. La douleur était intense mais sembla le sortir de son immobilité, lui faisant réaliser la froideur de l'eau. Il éteignit le robinet de sa main non blessée et les dents s'entrechoquant, il sortit de la cabine. Il mit immédiatement le radiateur électrique en route tout en se couvrant de son peignoir.

Un regard dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo : il observa sa main rougie et qui commençait à gonfler, ses paupières tombantes en raison de la fatigue et de ses larmes (ou était-ce l'eau qui avait coulé sur lui ? A vrai dire, il ne savait plus !) Et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : laisser parler sa rage une nouvelle fois !

Mais tout son corps était douloureux, les tremblements le gagnait encore et sa vue était brouillée ! D'un pas lent et chancelant, il se laissa traîner péniblement jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, incapable qu'il était à l'heure actuelle de retourner dans leur chambre ou dans le salon où tout ce chaos avait débuté ! Puis si finalement il allait s'y rendre… pour oublier la peine, anesthésier la douleur ! Tout pour faire disparaître les souvenirs ! Avec une grimace, il prit la bouteille de vin non terminée dans sa main valide et en descendit une grande gorgée, directement au goulot, se moquant totalement que la moitié du liquide coulait autour de sa bouche. Il en reprit une autre, et encore une autre, et encore une autre… jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit vide et de constater que rien n'avait changé depuis tout à l'heure. La tête lui tournant, se tenant aux meubles sur son passage, il se dirigea vers le frigo puis l'ouvrit, trouvant immédiatement le but de sa recherche.

Après avoir tenté d'en boire une gorgée, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas décapsulé sa bouteille de bière. Furieux de cette découverte- et pour plein d'autres choses- il envoya la bouteille se fracasser contre le mur face à lui et regarda la lente, très lente coulée du liquide ambré sur le mur blanc alors qu'il s'affaissait contre le mur, se laissant glisser vers le sol, épuisé et soudainement ensommeillé.

A son réveil, il s'était donc retrouvé avec ce terrible mal de crâne mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait : il n'était plus contre le mur de la cuisine mais dans son lit, sous les couvertures, sa main tout aussi douloureuse mais couverte de glace. Il comprit tout de suite pourquoi en voyant une poche de glace recouvrant sa main. Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille- à en juger par la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux- lui revint à l'esprit et une nausée le prit. Il enleva rapidement les couvertures placées sur son corps et courut vers la salle de bains pour y rendre son repas du soir. Il avait beau ne pas avoir beaucoup bu, mais la douleur dominait tout ! Il remarqua qu'il était toujours en peignoir après s'être arrêté de vomir et il sortit de son état endormi, se demandant à présent comment avait-il pu passer du sol à son lit qu'il avait à tout prix voulu éviter ? Une odeur de café provenant de la cuisine lui donna sa réponse.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre immédiatement, il prit le temps nécessaire pour se brosser les dents car le goût de vomi était fort désagréable dans sa bouche et repassa par la chambre pour enfiler un pantalon sous son peignoir. En traînant des pieds, il se rendit à la cuisine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il découvrit la personne qui lui tournait le dos.

« _Jérémy ? »_

_Tbc…_

_Oh oui, même traitement que pour mes lectrices du LMDS : les mêmes coupures sadiques comme je les aime ^^ N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. Bisous !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite de cette histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours vraiment. Cela va devenir un sujet légèrement sensible à partir du prochain, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je vous laisse découvrir à présent…_

_« Jérémy ? »_

_« Euh désolé mon pote mais si tu me confonds encore avec ton homme c'est qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille me faire couper les cheveux ! »_

_« Oh pardon Thomas. J'ai… j'ai eu une nuit assez mouvementée. »_

_« En effet, j'ai vu ça d'après le bazar qui régnait dans votre appart quand je suis arrivé. »_

Thomas était le meilleur ami d'Arnaud depuis des années. Ils avaient fait connaissance sur les bancs de la fac de droit et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Ils étaient comme des frères et une telle confiance l'un envers l'autre régnait qu'ils avaient chacun la clé de l'appartement de l'autre. Cette relation rendait d'ailleurs Jérémy assez jaloux, bien qu'il sache que Thomas était hétéro ! _Ah Jérémy, Jérémy, qu'est ce que t'as fait à mon Arnaud ?_

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait reçu un simple texto de Jérémy. Un message court et clair lui demandant de se rendre sans attendre à leur appartement. Quand il était tombé sur son meilleur ami, assis sur le sol, les bras pendants de chaque côté, la main gonflée et en sang, il avait immédiatement compris que celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier malgré tout ces deux dernières années, venait de briser le cœur du moustachu. Ce dernier qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance en amour avant de rencontrer l'Ardennais venait de subir à nouveau une énorme désillusion. Une fois de plus !

Et il connaissait suffisamment son ami maintenant pour savoir que cette relation allait être beaucoup plus difficile à digérer que les autres… surtout en sachant jusqu'où Arnaud voulait aller. Il l'avait aidé à choisir la bague d'ailleurs.

_« J…Jérémy m'a dit non ! Il m'a dit non… comme ça, sans rien, sans une explication ! Tu arrives à le comprendre ça toi ? Tu pourrais me l'expliquer ? Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément le plus « gai » (en faisant les guillemets avec les doigts) mais je pensais… je pensais qu'au moins… qu'au moins il m'aimait vraiment ! Que… qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus exceptionnel que cela entre nous ! »_

_« Franchement mon Nono, j'aimerai pouvoir te répondre, te donner une explication n'importe quoi mais… »_

_« Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ?_

Il le coupa, ressentant soudainement une terrible envie de parler, de vider son sac, sa… sa haine ? Oui, non, enfin non il ne sait même plus.

_« C'est qu'il n'a jamais été détestable avec moi en privé et encore moins hier soir tu vois ? On avait eu notre lot de disputes, comme dans tous les couples mais c'est normal non ? Puis hier soir, tout était parfait. L'avant-repas, le repas, le… Tout se passait parfaitement bien alors pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »_

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, une violente douleur au crâne le prit, en même temps que sa main blessée se rappelait à lui. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ce que son pote faisait là. Il s'en fichait totalement à vrai dire ! Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ce matin, même si l'autre ne disait rien, une présence réconfortante. Une épaule amie !

Ils étaient maintenant tous deux installés autour du comptoir leur servant de table pour les repas et Thomas lui avait servi une tasse de café.

Voyant la tête de son ami, il partit chercher une boîte d'aspirines dans la salle de bains et lui tendit deux cachets que l'autre prit avec plaisir. Il les avala rapidement avec une gorgée de jus d'orange que Thomas venait de poser devant lui avant de rester plusieurs minutes immobile, fixant un point sur le mur derrière son pote. Ce dernier respectait ce silence… nécessaire dans des instants comme ceux-là !

Evidemment que le choc était dur à encaisser pour Arnaud. Il suffisait de voir la pièce qui les entourait : des traces de bière avaient dégouliné le long du mur, plusieurs objets étaient tombés sur le sol quand le barbu avait tenté de se retenir correctement aux meubles.

Avec une extrême douceur, constatant avec satisfaction qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, il l'avait amené dans son lit afin qu'il soit mieux installé, allant chercher ensuite une poche de glace pour entourer sa main. Tout ce qu'un « bon frère » était capable de faire en quelque sorte, n'est ce pas ? Même si celui-ci cachait sa jalousie depuis deux ans en étant témoin du pseudo-bonheur de son ami.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Pas grand-chose. Il devait se résigner à cacher ses sentiments et réconforter son pote qui venait à nouveau de fondre en sanglots, passant une main sur son dos le caressant en douceur.

Oh oui Jérémy avait intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse pour mettre son ami dans un état pareil ! Et foi de Thomas Santers, dans le cas contraire, il n'allait pas le laisser tranquille, où qu'il se cache en ce moment…

(…)

Il avait vraiment tout pour être heureux ! Absolument tout ! Il avait eu une enfance heureuse entouré de sa famille et de parents aimants- malgré leurs nombreuses difficultés financières-, il avait arrêté l'école dès qu'il l'avait pu et pas mal galéré par la suite mais rien ne l'avait empêché de continuer à faire ce qu'il aimait.

Mais cette terrible nouvelle… trois ans déjà, bien avant de connaître Arnaud, à l'époque où il aimait une femme, au temps où son humour n'était pas reconnu en France… ce genre d'épreuve que Jérémy jugeait insurmontable mais qu'avec force d'aide et de soutien, il était parvenu à dépasser.

A partir de là, il avait décidé de « mordre la vie à pleines dents » en montant sur scène pour son premier one man show « Mes sept pêchés capitaux ». Son humour noir qui était son arme de départ, s'était renforcé. Mais c'était sa manière à lui de montrer au monde qu'il était parvenu à tout surmonter : ses années de galère, ses soucis personnels. Il se permettait ainsi tout et n'importe quoi !

Et enfin, fin 2010, un des moments les plus marquants de sa jeunesse, une rencontre qui allait changer toute son existence. Celle que l'on ne faisait qu'une fois dans sa vie. Arnaud ! Son Arnaud ! Son beau moustachu qu'il aimait tant ! Celui qu'il venait de faire souffrir comme un dingue après cette demande- bon certes totalement ridicule et pas exactement Tsamérienne, à laquelle il aurait répondu « oui » sans hésiter… si le matin même, le médecin ne lui avait pas annoncé la réapparition de… oh mon dieu ça le faisait souffrir à un tel point tout ce…

Tous ses beaux projets s'étaient envolés en quelques secondes… par la prononciation de cette phrase.

_Flashback._

_« Monsieur Ferrari, je… j'aurai préféré ne jamais à vouloir vous… »_

_« Allez-y évitez les pincettes avec moi, je peux tout entendre vous savez ? »_

_Cette phrase totalement nulle lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il s'attendait à tout, absolument tout. Mais pas cette nouvelle qui était en voie de faire basculer toute sa vie !_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé ! Vous faites une rechute. Nous allons… nous allons devoir tout recommencer monsieur Ferrari. »_

_A ce moment, le spécialiste de l'humour noir sentit son monde entier s'écrouler autour de lui. Il resta sur cette chaise, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le bureau devant lequel il était posté, totalement incapable de comprendre ce qui lui tombait dessus encore. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, le docteur Dufour continuait à lui parler, mais à cet instant le monde autour n'existait plus ! Une bulle protectrice s'était formée autour de lui, comme un moyen de protection partiel !_

_Fin flashback._

Il avait donc décidé de profiter à fond de cette soirée avec Arnaud, savourant tous ces petits instants passés avec lui. Et même si la fatigue commençait réellement à le gagner, il avait chéri chaque seconde comme jamais ! Lui faisant oublier l'espace de quelques heures ce qui le frappait encore une fois !

Mais quand Arnaud l'avait pris totalement par surprise avec cette demande, il s'était rendu compte de la terrible erreur qu'il commettait. Il lui était impossible de dire « oui » à Arnaud… non il ne le pouvait pas, surtout en sachant parfaitement qu'un jour la maladie de Hodgkin risquait de l'emporter à jamais !

_Tbc…_

_Ah je vous avais prévenu, je tourne dans le sujet sensible prochainement. Je n'ai rien changé à la trame originale de mon texte. Et j'ai conservé mes fins de chapitre telles quelles. J'espère juste être parvenue à rendre le chapitre plus agréable à lire !_

_Le personnage de Thomas était très important à introduire ici et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi ^^ A bientôt pour la suite !_


End file.
